Conventionally, there is known a stick-like object feeding container capable of feeding out a stick-like object such as an eraser shaft, pencil lead shaft, crayon pencil shaft, pastel pencil shaft or eyebrow pencil shaft from its front end and retracting it after use (see, for example, Utility Model Application Publication No. 3-44552). This stick-like object feeding container is provided with: an outer sleeve having a front spring shoe formed in the interior surface of the front portion thereof; an inner sleeve slidably inserted into the outer sleeve; a spring for biasing the inner sleeve backward; a chuck provided on the front end of the inner sleeve and adapted to grip the stick-like object inserted into the inner sleeve by its front end portion; a chuck ring fitted onto the chuck and locked to the front end of the outer sleeve; and abutments for contact with the stick-like object inserted in the inner sleeve.
This stick-like object feeding container is designed so that upon moving the inner sleeve forward in the axial direction thereof against the biasing force of the spring with the outer sleeve held by hand, the chuck provided at the front end of the inner sleeve opens under the action of the chuck ring, thereby allowing the stick-like object to be fed out forward. Further, the abutments are always in contact with the stick-like object by the frictional resistance therebetween to prevent the stick-like object from falling off when the chuck is opened and to prevent the fed-out stick-like object from retracting when the inner sleeve moves backward and the chuck returns from the opened state to the closed state.
On the other hand, the stick-like object fed out forward could be retracted by moving the inner sleeve forward in axial direction against the biasing force of the spring to open the chuck, and pushing the stick-like object at the front end backward against the frictional resistance caused by the contact of the abutments with the stick-like object.